The terminal device may have circuit failures after being used for a long time, or used improperly, or being collided. In this case, the analogue circuit failures can be divided into the hard failure and the soft failure according to the properties. The hard failure is also called the large-change failure, representing that the parameter value of the failure component is suddenly changed greatly. It is the change of the component value under two extreme cases, and usually causes serious system failure, and even complete system break down. In other words, it is a structural damage, such as that a component or a connecting line has short circuit or open circuit, or the component is damaged etc. The soft failure is also called the deviation failure, representing that with the change of time or environment conditions, the parameter value of the failure component deviates from the allowed range of value (that is, the parameter value of the component exceeds the tolerance range). Generally, the soft failure does not cause the complete failure of the component. In other words, it is a non-structural damage. The possible states after the soft failure are unlimited.
At present, the analogue circuit part included in the terminal device mainly realizes the analogue functions such as filtering, amplification and the like. Such part of circuit may have failures after being improperly used or being collided. However, in the related technologies, a motherboard of the terminal device usually needs to be replaced, or the damaged circuit device of the motherboard needs to be replaced when handling the circuit failures, which needs long time period, and high human resource cost and material cost, and causes extra resource waste.